World’s Strongest
by Kyuubi18
Summary: After training for five long years Naruto returns, and decides to hold the World’s Strongest tournament. Rated M for cussing and sex scenes later in the story. Pairings NaruHina, KibaIno, ShikaTema, NejiTen. Please R&R. Slight crossover with Yu Yu Hakusho
1. It Starts

This is my first fanfic. Summary: After training for five long years Naruto returns, and decides to hold the World's Strongest tournament. Rated M for cussing and sex scenes later in the story. Pairings NaruHina, KibaIno, ShikaTema, NejiTen. Please R&R. Slight crossover with Yu Yu Hakusho.

"talking" '_thoughts_' "**Kyuubi talking**" "**_Kyuubi thoughts_**' (Naruto talking to Kyuubi) (Kyuubi** talking to Naruto)**

Disclaimer: I don't own this; in fact I don't own shit.

* * *

World's Strongest chapter 1: It Starts

It was a quiet, peaceful day in Konoha, but the blond, big-breasted Hokage of Konoha wouldn't know that. Tsunade, the Godaime of Konoha, was currently sitting at her desk wondering how the lazy shadow user ninja, Shikamaru, and his men were doing. It had been almost two days since she sent then to bring back Sasuke. A few hours ago Kakashi came into her office wanting to know what was going on. After she told him, he left to help them. '_Did I do the right thing sending the five of them?_' Tsunade thought to herself, '_No, I must have faith in them. Lee, the sand siblings, and now even Kakashi are there to help them._'

Just as Tsunade was coming out of her thoughts Shizune came running into the room.

"They're back Tsunade-sama." said Shizune. "Thank you Shizune-san." replied Tsunade getting up from her desk. '_I pray they're all okay._' she thought.

A few minutes later she and Shizune were entering Konoha Hospital. "Tsunade-sama, Shizune-sama" a medic-nin yelled running up to them. "Neji and Chouji are both in ICU. Kiba has some serious injuries, but nothing life threating now that he's here. Lee had no injuries and Shikamaru had a broken finger. Naruto had several cuts, a few broken bones and burns. We've already bandaged him up. However, it appears that he might have gone into a coma. And the traitor, Sasuke, is still unconscious with several injuries. He has a couple of burn marks, and several cuts and bruises. His right arm is broken. We have already moved him to one of the holding room in the basement. We are also treating Gaara; his chakra is low. He'll be back to normal in an hour. His brother and sister are both with him. Gaara said they will be returning to the Sand soon."

"Arigato." Tsunade said to the young medic-nin.

"Shizune, you go and help them with Neji. I'll help them with Chouji. Once I'm done with him I'll go check on Naruto, then the traitor Sasuke."

"Okay, Tsunade-sama." said Shizune.

-Meanwhile in a certain young blond ninja's head a change was occurring.

"**Hey, Kit, are you okay?**" asked a deep ominous voice.

"Huh? What? Kyuubi is that you?" asked Naruto.

"**Yes, Kit, it's me.**" said Kyuubi, then asked again, "**Are you okay?**"

"Yeah, I'm…wait a minute since when the fuck do you care if I'm okay or not?" Naruto asked the nine-tailed demon fox.

"**Simple, I'm back to my old self,**" he answered.

"What do you mean, old self?" asked Naruto.

"**Sit down, Kit, and I'll tell you. Before you were born I was a summon of the Fourth.**"

"WHAT?" cried Naruto "You were a summon of the Yondaime?"

"**Yes, Kit, now let me finish the story. When I had taken a mate we decided to live here. Since it was always quiet here, foxes were considered good luck and welcomed, and the Fourth's clan had a bond with foxes, like those clans with the dogs, bugs, and, deer. We thought it a nice place to raise young kits. Now, few people knew I was a summon of the Fourth. Even fewer knew I lived six miles south of this village. Also, when a female demon is pregnant she becomes weak. It was the same with my wife. So, it was up to me to bring home the food. One evening when I was returning from a good hunt, I found my wife and unborn kits dead. The one who killed them was still there. His name was Orochimaru, the Snake Sannin.**"

"Orochimaru?"

"**Hai, Orochimaru. When I arrived back at my den, something seemed odd about him.**"

"What do you mean?"

"**Well Kit, my bloodline is Tamashiikagu (soul sniff)**" (A/N: I don't know if this is correct or not. I don't know how to speak or write in Japanese.)

"Tamashiikagu?"

"**Tamashiikagu basically allows me to have a sensitive nose, so much that I could smell a being's soul. As well as when a female is in heat. I know it sounds odd but long ago there were beings with souls and those without. This made it easier to find out who was who. The heat thing was an extra perk. Now, back to the story. Before I could attack him he performed some sort of jutsu on me to take over my mind and control me. Instead, I went insane. I saw everything as my enemy. Orochimaru saw that he could not control me. So, he led me to Konoha to destroy it. The Fourth knew I was not in control of myself. Because of that, he could not kill me. Instead, he sealed me in you. The seal he put on you gave you some of my chakra. It was also supposed to release me of the jutsu, but it was going to slowly. It was like I was defrosting. But, by the time I would be back to normal you might be dead. Luckily, during your fight with the Uchina kid the process quickened. Now that I am back to normal you will have better control of your chakra and more access to mine. You will also be able to speak to plants and animals.**"

It took Naruto a few minutes to take all of this in. "Kyuubi, if what you said is true, then how come the village hates me?"

"**Two reasons. First, few people knew I was a summon of the Fourth. Second, last time anyone saw me I was insane and trying to destroy Konoha. You can ask the Fifth about all of this to confirm it.**" answered Kyuubi, then said, "**By the way, Kit, you should have people acknowledge you more for the real you. If you stop acting so loud and dumb, people might acknowledge you more. One already does and it's not Jiraiya, Tsunade, or Ikuka.**"

Naruto took a moment to think then asked. "If it's not one of them then who?"

"**That young pale girl with the white eyes, Hyuuga Hinata I believe her name is.**" replied the fox.

"Huh, Hinata?" yelled Naruto.

"**Hai, haven't you noticed the way she looks at you and blushes around you and how she becomes nervous around you also. She likes you.**" said Kyuubi.

"How would you know?"

"**I can sense it from here.**"

"Well, that's good I had a feeling she liked me. I like her, too." Naruto replied with a dreamy look on his face.

"**Yeah, I know you've been thinking about her a lot lately, especially at night with no clothes on riding you all night. And once you start dreaming about her, well I didn't think it was possible for a teenager to get worked up that quickly. At least you, the baka, have finally put two and two together.**" remarked Kyuubi slyly to his container, who was now fuming.

"SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP, YOU ERO-KITSUNE." yelled Naruto.

'**_He seems to have the same buttons as you, Ken._**' Kyuubi thought to himself then said, "**Kit, it's time for you to go**"

"Alright, see you around, fox." replied Naruto as he turned to leave.

"**Same to you, brat.**" Kyuubi called out to him, as he was starting to regain conscience.

-Meanwhile, as Naruto was starting to wakeup.

"Now that I'm done with Chouji I should go check on Naruto." said a very tired Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama." A voice called out behind her.

"Oh, Gaara, what can I do for you?" she asked the sand user.

"My siblings and I are now returning to Suna. I would like you to tell Naruto-san I said farewell and that I look forward to our next encounter."

"Why don't you tell him yourself?"

"That Hyuuga girl is with him, sleeping I might add. I didn't want to disturb them. Good-bye Hokage-sama." Gaara said turning to leave.

'_Sleeping,_' thought Tsunade as she watched Gaara leave.

"Tsunade!" a voice cried out breaking her from her thoughts. It was a voice she knew too well.

"DAMN IT JIRAIYA! Don't scare me like that." yelled Tsunade while punching Jiraiya into the floor. "Now what do you want?" she asked.

"Arg" Jiraiya groaned while getting up. "I've been able to get some information. It seems that Orochimaru and Akatsuki won't be moving for about five years." he said.

"Okay, then by the end of this week you and Naruto will be leaving on a five year training mission. If the brat is awake, I'm going to tell him."

"All right then I'll be ready by the end of the week." and with that he left.

'_I should check on the brat now. What did Gaara mean when he said Hinata was sleeping?_' Tsunade thought as she arrived outside of Naruto's room. She quietly opened the door. The scene that greeted her shocked her, to say the least. There was Naruto sitting up in his bed and in bed next to him with her head on his pillow was Hinata, sleeping. Tsunade soon regained her composure. As she looked over at Naruto she saw that he was putting a finger over his mouth indicating that he wanted her to be quiet. This was something that surprised her, Naruto wanting to be quiet.

"Hey Baa-chan, what's up?" Naruto asked her in a low voice.

"First of all brat, don't call me that." was her reply, then she asked "Why is she here?" pointing to Hinata "Not that the two of you don't look cute." '_If only the two of you knew that the both of you are betrothed to each other. Hopefully, soon the two of you will find out._' she thought to herself.

"When I woke up, I saw that she was sleeping in the chair. I thought that she couldn't be sleeping comfortably so I decided to put her on the bed so she would be more comfortable. She must be tired, so I want her to get as much sleep as she needs."

"Oh." was the only intelligent response he got from the Hokage, since she was still not able to believe that her little brother would be quiet for someone else. "Anyway, Naruto, I have some things to discuss with you."

Tsunade then told Naruto that he would be leaving on a five-year training mission with Jiraiya. He was really pissed when he found out that he was going to be staying at the hospital until the day before he had to leave, which meant that he had only one day to pack and one night to wander around by himself. In the end, he calmed down to the idea.

"Now if that's all finished, do you have any thing to tell me?" she asked, and then remembered, "Oh, and Gaara said goodbye and that he looks forward to your next meeting."

"I look forward to meeting with him again as well. And, yeah, there is something I need to ask you. Was Kyuubi a summon of the Fourth?"

"Where did you here that?"

"Kyuubi told me."

"Oh, well, yes, Kyuubi was a summon of the Fourth. Now that Kyuubi is back to normal you have gained a powerful ally. This is a good thing. Anything else?"

"Yeah, I don't think Sasuke is to blame. I think after Kakashi-sensei sealed the curse seal it started to attack his mind since it could no longer attack his body. I believe it caused him to go somewhat insane, because during our fight he seemed to be fighting himself. If the curse seal can be removed I think Sasuke will return to normal."

"I'll look into that later. I have a meeting to get to, so see you around, Naruto."

Once outside the hospital Tsunade called two ANBU over to her. "Hai, Hokage-sama?" they asked. "I want you to find Jiraiya and Hyuuga Hiashi. Tell them to be in my office immediately after you find them." she said "Hai, Hokage-sama." they replied, and then left in a puff of smoke.

-a few minutes later

"I'm glad the two of you could make it. I called you both here to discuss something important." Tsunade said as she looked at her old teammate Jiraiya, and the head of one of Konoha's most powerful clans, Hyuuga Hiashi. "Kyuubi is back to normal. This means that I'm going to be changing his training somewhat. He will train with you, Jiraiya, for three years. In those three years you are to teach him everything. The following two years he will train using 'it.' Hiashi, Naruto is at the hospital with your daughter right now. Give 'it' to him and tell them everything. As for who will train him, I've already sent the letter so don't worry about it."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." was the reply she got.

"Dismissed" she said, and with that the two men left.

* * *

Well how was that? Hope it was good. Please review. Also I suck at coming up with new names. So if you all would please submit names and bios for the members of Akatsuki I would appreciate it. I'll update when I can.


	2. Secrets Revealed

Sorry, it took so long to get this chapter out. I got lost on the road of life. Here's the second chapter, enjoy.

"talking" '_thoughts_' "**Kyuubi talking**" "**_Kyuubi thoughts_**' (Naruto talking to Kyuubi) (**Kyuubi talking to Naruto)**

Disclaimer: I don't own this. Wish I did.

* * *

World's Strongest chapter 2: Secrets Revealed.

Just as Tsunade closed the door, Hinata started to stir. "Oh, you're awake Hinata. How are you?" Naruto asked the white, lavender-eyed kunoichi. Realizing that she was lying next to her crush, Hinata tried to hide her blush and quickly get out of the bed. However, her feet were entangled in the sheets. Just as she was about to hit the floor from falling off the bed. She felt herself stop; opening her eyes she saw that she was a few inches away from hitting the floor. Suddenly there was a squeezing on her breasts. Instantly, she bolted straight up, causing the back of her head to hit something hard. Turning around she saw that it was Naruto that she had hit, so, obviously, he was the one that had squeezed her breasts. '_Should I be flattered or upset that Naruto-kun just groped me? I should be happy, Naruto-kun just squeezed my tits. _(A/N: Hinata isn't that innocent in her mind.) _But what if he didn't like the way they feel? Are they too big, not big enough?_' Hinata thought to herself. As Hinata was thinking, Naruto quickly wiped away the trail of blood coming out of his nose.

(**_Felt nice didn't they Kit?_**)

(_Yeah, they sure…SHUT UP YOU ERO-KITSUNE._)

"Sorry about that Hinata." Naruto said with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Oh," said Hinata as she was coming out of her thoughts. "I-I'm the one who should be s-sorry N-Naruto-kun. I hit y-you quite hard."

"No need to feel sorry about that. I already feel fine." replied Naruto

"That's good. Why am I in the bed thou? The last thing I remember was me sitting in the chair next to the bed." asked Hinata

"When I woke up I saw that you were asleep and I thought that you couldn't be sleeping well. It was then that I moved you onto the bed so, you could sleep better." said Naruto

"Oh, a-arigato Naruto-kun." replied Hinata

(**_Hey Kit, now's a good time to ask her._**)

(_I know and I'm going to._)

"Hey Hinata, I have a question to ask you."

"Yes Naruto-kun, what is it?"

"Do you like me?"

'_I can't believe he asked that. Of course I like you, Naruto-kun. Hell, I love you. I guess this is it, if I don't tell him how I feel, I'll never get this chance again._' thought Hinata to herself, then said, a little louder then normal for her, to Naruto "Yes I like you. I like you a lot."

"I don't" said Naruto

"What?" was the only intelligent response Hinata gave.

"Like you. I don't like you."

It was at this point that Hinata felt her world crashing around her. It didn't matter that her father was nicer to her and treating her like a daughter. Nor, that her mother no longer seemed to be sad or that she had beaten Hanabi and was now training with Neji. None of this mattered because the object of her affection had just said he didn't like her.

"I love you." Naruto said while grapping Hinata and sitting her down so, she was straddling his stomach, before she could have a complete mental breakdown.

"Huh?" was all she could say.

"I don't like you, I love you. But, you shouldn't love me." Naruto said with a small, sad smile.

Now Hinata was really confused. Her crush just said he didn't like her, but loved her, which she was happy about. Then, he said that she shouldn't love him, and that is what she doesn't get.

"Naruto-kun what do you mean?" asked Hinata. '_Why should I not love him?_'

"I'll tell you." he replied. "Thirteen years ago, the demon Kyuubi attacked the village of Konoha, and was defeated. But, what few people know is that he was sealed because the Fourth couldn't kill him. Because, Kyuubi was not in control. He was driven insane by a jutsu from Orochimaru, who murdered his wife and unborn kits. That is why he attacked. The truth is he was actually a friend of the Fourth's, a summon in fact. Unfortunately, only a few people actually know this."

"Naruto-kun how could you know this?"

"Remember when I said '_the Fourth couldn't kill him._' With the summoning of the death god, Kyuubi's soul was removed. His soul was too big to be devoured by the death god. So, the only thing to do was to seal the soul. However, it had to be sealed in a living vessel, a newborn child. I was that child. That is why all the villagers hate me because I carry the soul of a demon. Even though, he isn't evil. The reason you or anyone else in our age group wasn't told this. Is because the Third made it law that none of us should know. He had hoped that this way the hatred would not spread but spread it did. There you have it Hinata; you now know my darkest secret. You can now hate me along with the rest of the villagers."

"I could never hate you Naru-kun."

"Why? You know what's inside of me."

"Because I love you, and you said that Kyuubi was good, right. You've never had a reason to lie before, I don't think you would start now."

Hinata then wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist and laid her head on his chest.

"What about your father? Won't he be furious if he finds out?"

But, before Hinata could answer a voice from the door answered for her "Oh, I wouldn't say that."

Naruto and Hinata both turned to see the Hyuuga head, Hyuuga Hiashi, at the door. He was also known as Hinata's father. The two of them were both having different reactions to seeing him there at the door. All thought stopped in Hinata's mind. However, his thoughts went a mile a minute. '_Oh! Shit!' _he thought '_That's Hina-chan's dad and I'm lying in bed with her. Sure, it's a hospital bed but, a bed nonetheless. He is so going to kill me._'

"Otosan, what are you doing here?" asked Hinata rather nervously but, without stuttering.

"I was here to talk to Naruto-san and than you. However, scene you are both here it will be easier to talk to the both of you." He answered. Naruto and Hinata both looked at him and could not believe their eyes. He was just standing there at the door. A package in his left hand, his right hand on his cane. He wasn't yelling or anything. In fact, it seemed, he was perfectly fine with his daughter in bed with a guy. (A/N: Before, you start thinking the wrong thing. He's okay with this because of what's going to be said. That kind of thinking comes in the next chapter.)

"First, I would like to apologize," said Hiashi "It seems that over the years with the death of my best friend, the near successful kidnapping of my daughter, the death of my brother, and the near death and sickness of my wife. I became like my father, cold and heartless; he treated his family more like a business than an actual family. So, I am sorry Hinata. Things are now going to change. As, a child growing up in the Hyuuga clan. I hated the way things were done. So, I took some steps to change it. Small steps but, steps nonetheless. One of them was, I betrothed my daughter, you Hinata, to the son of my best friend, the Fourth Hokage."

"You did what?" shouted Naruto "I thought you were starting to care about her."

"I do." He said, stopping Naruto before he could go any further. "So, you don't want to marry my daughter?" asked Hiashi. "Huh?" was the only thing Naruto could say. "I promised my daughter to the Fourth Hokage's son. That son is you, Naruto."

"You mean…"

"Yes, you are Uzumaki Naruto. Son of Uzumaki Ken, the Yondaime. From the way the two of you were talking it sounded like you wouldn't object to being married. Do either of you have an objection?"

(**_So that's why you choose this kit, Ken. Because, he was your kit. But, why didn't anyone tell him about you?_**) Kyuubi wondered to himself.

"N-no, I don't." said Hinata, whose face was as red as a cheery.

"No." said Naruto with a blush on his cheeks. "But, aren't we too young to marry now? And how come no one told me about my father? Also, why tell me all of this now?" He asked looking at Hiashi.

"To answer your first question, yes you are too young, which is why you will be getting married when you return in five years. As for the other question, you were not told for a few reasons. One, Ken had several enemies and if they found out about you they would have tried to kill you. Two, with Kyuubi the way he was we thought that he might have hurt you, while insane, if he found out you were the son of Ken. Three, few people in the village know about you being Ken's son. And finally, we didn't want you to get a big head. The reason you are being told all of this now is because Kyuubi is now that back to normal. We thought that telling you everything on your eighteenth birthday might be a too much for you to handle. So, Tsunade-sama thought that since Kyuubi was sane again, to tell you. Also, I have been told to give you this since your training mission has changed slightly." explained Hiashi while putting the package in Naruto lap.

"It was your father's katana. I was asked to hold on to it for you. Now, its yours." said Hiashi as Naruto looked at the sword. The hilt was made out of silver with a craving of a fox head at the base. The fox head also had two rubies for eyes. The blade was three and a half feet long. The metal for the blade was also quite unusual, because there was no metal. Instead, it looked like glass with a red tint.

"You are probably wondering what the blade is made out of." said Hiashi after seeing the confused look on Naruto's face. "The blade is made out of the strongest mineral in earth, diamond. However it isn't made out of just any diamond it is made from red diamond. It is called 'Akai daiyamondo' (red diamond). You can also use fire jutsu with it. Since you are getting this, your training mission has changed. You will now train with Jiraiya for three years instead of five. After three years with Jiraiya you will then train to use your sword under the sword master Hiei."

"Why won't I be training under Jiraiya for that?" Naruto asked.

"Have you ever seen Jiraiya use a sword before?"

"Good point. Is there anything else?"

"Hai, just before you leave be sure to put your apartment up for sell. You will be getting the Uzumaki clan house on your return, as well as the family bank account. Also, on your travels, if you come across the Hidden Mist Village, go and see the Seer there. She may be able to help awaken your bloodline limit. I don't know much to be honest but, from the little bit that I did hear your mother, Kyouko, had a bloodline limit a rare and powerful one. However, I don't know what it was. It was also rumored that only the males of her family could use it. Lastly and most important of all, your mother may be alive. When we were coming to give you back to her after, having Kyuubi sealed in you. We saw that her hospital room was empty. There was on sign of a struggle but, she was gone. We spent years looking for her with no success. During the chaos of the fighting it is possible that someone could have kidnapped her. She was weak from a long and exhausting pregnancy. It also probably didn't help that she had no fighting skills. During your travels you can ask around to see if anyone's heard anything."

"So, what your saying is I may have a mother out there somewhere?" Naruto asked his voice cracking slightly.

"Hai. I will take my leave now. It seems the two of you were in the middle of something when I arrived." And, without another word Hiashi got up and left, closing the door as he went.

Naruto just stared at the place where Hiashi just left. After snapping out of his gaze, Naruto placed the sword on the table next to the bed and turned to face Hinata who was still lying in bed with him.

"So, what do you think about getting married Hina-chan?"

"I'm alright with it." Hinata answered softly.

"How do you really feel?"

"I'm a little sad that we can't get married now. And also, that we won't be seeing each other for five years."

"How about during my training I write you a letter once a week?"

"That would be nice and I shall write you letters too. So, you will know is going on here."

"Thanks Hina-chan. By the way, could you not tell anyone that we're getting married until I get back?"

"Why?"

"I have a few reasons. One, the village. When we get married some people are going to hate you, and I don't want you to go through with that without me here for you. Two, are friends might not understand just yet. And finally, I want to surprise them all. You not going on a date for five years. Then, getting married to me when I get back. It'll help me keep the title of _'Konoha's number one surprising ninja'_!"

"Okay Naru-kun." She always wanted to help him in one of his tricks. Now, she could help him trick the whole village. They laid there for a few more minutes before Naruto spoke. "Do you want to see my seal Hina-chan?"

"Hai, Naru-kun." She then sat up and Naruto removed his shirt. Which, caused Hinata to blush, she then said, "Naru-kun, I don't see the seal?"

"That's because you're sitting on it." Naruto than carefully slid Hinata over his lower half. Unfortunately, that excited his lower member. Realizing what was pushing into her virgin flower, Hinata let out a squeak and launched herself forward. Where she landed was her lips on Naruto's lips. Not knowing what to do, Naruto started to kiss Hinata. After a moment Hinata realized what was happening and started to kiss him back. _'I can't believe that I'm making out with Naru-kun.' _Where the thoughts going through her head, while the one she was kissing, had these thoughts going through his head. _'Wow! Hinata's lips are so soft.' _After a few more minutes of making out, Naruto felt Hinata's tongue against his lips. He opened his eyes to look at her. He saw the look of want in her eyes and slowly opened his mouth to allow her entrance. Gently there tongues meets, touching and tasting each others mouths. That's when Naruto discovered that the only thing in the world that tasted better than ramen was Hinata. After a few more minutes of frenching they broke apart, each gasping for breath. Hinata then got off of Naruto. Standing next to him she was able to see the seal on his stomach. "So, is that the seal?" she asked. "Hai, it looks like a tattoo doesn't it?" Naruto replied. "Hai" Hinata said as she nodded in agreement. She then started to walk towards the door. "Hinata, wait." Naruto called. She turned back to look at Naruto. "I have to stay here for a few more days. Then, I have to get ready to leave. However, the day before I leave I have free. I plan to spend the entire day with you. It'll be a day to remember."

"Thank you, Naru-kun."

"I love you, Hina-chan."

"I love you too, Naru-kun."

Hinata then left with a blush on her cheeks while thinking about kissing and frenching Naruto, marrying him, and how to make there last day a night to remember. _'I hope he doesn't think ill of me for having these thoughts.' _Unknown to her thou Naruto was having the exact same thoughts going through his head.

Meanwhile.

* * *

"So Kakashi, what are we going to do with him?" Asked a jounin, pointing to the nearly dead body of Uchiha Sasuke. "The Hokage wants to cure him. After speaking with Naruto and looking over her medical scrolls, she believes, that after I had stopped the curse seal from harming his body, it started to attack and poison his mind. If the cure is a success, he will have to prove himself to the village again." Answered Kakashi.

"Think he'll be able to do it?"

"Who knows, only time will tell."

* * *

Well that's it for the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. If you didn't like it, I really wasn't too sure of this chapter myself. Sorry again for the long delay for getting this chapter out. The next chapter shouldn't take as long.

**Response to reviewers**

**Neodanmatter: **I'm glad you enjoyed it.

**DarkLordTaker: **Thanks, I wasn't to sure about the start myself but, it turned out alright to me.

**stellena10102: **The '_it' _is what this chapter is partly about.

**Shadowkeepre: **Thanks.

**Kaikira: **I'm going as quickly as I can.

**Fallen fox (): **Yes, there will be more chapters.

**RyokoTenchi:** Yes, I am going to continue the story.

**Bandit666: **The smut is going to start before he leaves.

**Kwisatz Haderach: **I know the whole thing with Kyuubi being normal was to short. I'm going to go more in depth with Kyuubi's life later.

**The White Dwarf: **Yeah, I like NaruHina too. However, everyone says it's to over done.

**Maelstorm: **You're right most people can't tell by the first chapter if the story is good or not. I usually decide by the third chapter if I like the story or not.

**Narutofan: **Yes I'm going to keep doing the story.

**Stoic-Girl-of-Anime-Fantasy (now known as **TheOtaku AkatsukiDo you wear underwear? Are did you really just not know how to respond to that question?

**freezingflame: **Then I hope you're a guy.

**giggles: **Yeah, I suck with names.

**windscargirl: **I'm going to be making an alternate.

**me: **A shark is the three-tailed demon, you idiot.

**yared: **Thanks.

**Sithex: **Oh! Excuse my grammar and spelling. I'm American, I'm not spouse to be good at English.

**oztan: **I'm not a fan of Sasuke/Hinata & Naruto/Hanabi. However, the pairing that I really hate is Hinata/Itachi ewww.

Special thanks to everyone who helped with names. If you couldn't tell I'm not good with names. Anyway, that's it for now I'll update when I can. If any of you are wondering what happened to the old A.N. I deleted them.

Preview of next chapter '_A night to remember'. _


End file.
